Vár
En la mitología nórdica, Vár o Vór (Nórdico antiguo: "promesa"Orchard (1997:173). o "amado"Byock (2005:178) y Simek (2007:353).) es una diosa asociada con los pactos y acuerdos. Vär está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson; y kennings encontrados en la poesía escáldica y una inscripción rúnica. Los académicos han propuesto teorías sobre las implicaciones de la diosa. Testimonio En el poema de la Edda poética Þrymskviða, el jötunn Þrymr invocó la bendición de Vár después de que su "novia" (que realmente es el dios Thor disfrazado como la diosa Freyja) sea santificada con el martillo robado de Thor, Mjölnir, en su boda: |Þrymskviða}} En el capítulo 35 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, Alto cuenta a Gangleri (descrito como el rey Gylfi disfrazado) sobre las ásynjur. ALto enumera a Vár la novena entre las dieciséis ásynjur que presenta en el capítulo, y proporciona algo de información sobre ella: |Gylfaginning}} Además, Vár aparece dos veces más en la Edda prosaica. En el capítulo 75 del libro de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál, Vär aparece en una lista de 27 nombres de ásynjur.Faulkes (1995:157). En el capítulo 87, el nombre Vár se emplea en un kenning referente a la diosa Skaði ("Vár-cuerda-de-arco") en el poema Haustlöng del escaldo Þjóðólfr de Hvinir.Faulkes (1995:87). Una inscripción rúnica inscrita en un palo de Bergen, Noruega, en torno al año 1300 registra una transacción mercantil común seguida por un verso de un escriba insatisfecho que menciona a Vár: Mindy Macleod y Bernard Mees señalan que la primera línea de la inscripción significa esencialmente "las mujeres me hacen miserables" o, potencialmente, "el matrimonio me hace miserable", mientras que la segunda línea significa "las mujeres me quitan mucho el sueño" Teorías Respecto a la mención marital ceremonial a Vár en Þrymskviða, Andy Orchard opina que "la antigüedad de tal ritual está lejos de ser claro".Orchard (1997:173). Britt-Mari Näsström discute que, como otras diosas menores, Vár era originalmente uno de los nombres de Freyja, "luego aprehendida como diosas independientes".Näsström (2003:83). Rudolf Simek dice que las diosas Sága, Hlín, Sjöfn, Snotra, Vár y Vör deben considerarse personajes vagamente definidos que "deben verse como diosas protectoras femeninas" que son totalmente responsables de "áreas específicas de la esfera privada, y aún así se hacen claras diferencias entre ellas por lo que son en muchas maneras similares a las matronas".Simek (2007:274). Referencias Bibliografía * Bellows, Henry Adams (Trans.) (1923). The poetic Edda. New York: The American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2005). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Snorri Sturluson: Edda. First published in 1987. London: Everyman. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Macleod, Mindy. Mees, Bernard (2006). Runic Amulets and Magic Objects. Boydell Press. * Näsström, Britt-Mari (2003). Freyja - the great Goddess of the North. Harwich Port: Clock & Rose, 2003. First published: University of Lund, 1995. . * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1866). Edda Sæmundar Hinns Frôða: The Edda of Sæmund the Learned. Part I. London: Trübner & Co. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Dioses de los juramentos